Born to Kill
by Nala Matter
Summary: Ella amaba ver la sangre correr, le encantaba ver cómo se desvanecía la vida en los ojos de sus víctimas, pero ¿qué pasará cuando reencuentre a su par? Un ser tan despiadado como ella, alguien a quien amo en otra vida. Los dos levantarán una ola de muertes en Backerfild, derramando sangre y dolor con el único objetivo: placer. Alarmando al mundo entero.
1. PREFACIO

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.**_

**"Born to Kill_"_**

**Nacidos para matar**

_**Summary: **_Ella amaba ver la sangre correr, le encantaba ver cómo se desvanecía la vida en los ojos de sus víctimas, pero ¿qué pasará cuando reencuentre a su par? Un ser tan despiadado como ella, alguien a quien amo en otra vida. Los dos levantarán una ola de muertes en Backerfild, derramando sangre y dolor con el único objetivo: placer. Alarmando al mundo entero.

* * *

...

**Prefacio**

**...**

Dos almas perdidas que encontraron el camino equivocado, haciendo arder sus almas en el infierno por cada pecado cometido. Su sed de sangre les hará perder la cordura y cometerán los asesinatos más crueles y despiadados.

Ella amaba ver la sangre correr, le encantaba ver cómo se desvanecía la vida en los ojos de sus víctimas, pero ¿qué pasará cuando reencuentre a su par? Un ser tan despiadado como ella, alguien a quien amo en otra vida. Los dos levantarán una ola de muertes en Backerfild, derramando sangre y dolor con el único objetivo: placer. Alarmando al mundo entero.

Esta inusual chica pelirroja esconde un secreto mezclado con su origen. ¿Crees en las brujas? ¿Y en los pactos con las fuerzas oscuras?

_Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. _


	2. THE HUNT

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.**_

**"Born to Kill_"_**

**THE HUNT  
****(La caza)**

**Un disparo en la oscuridad,  
Un pasado perdido en el espacio,  
Y ¿por dónde empiezo?  
¿El pasado, y la caza?**

**Ella se recostó a la espera  
¿Fui obvia al dejarte entrar?  
La alegría de la matanza  
Que sientes, en un pecado  
Descanso con los lobos  
Solos, al parecer,  
Pensé que era parte de ti...**

**Backerfild, presente. **

Apreté el acelerador a más no poder. Traía las ventanas abajo haciendo que la ráfaga de viento me diera directo en mi rostro, cortándolo, meciendo mi cabello rojo pareciendo llamas de fuego ardiente. Mis tacones en el acelerador mientras tarareaba la canción de la radio. Moví mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

La carretera estaba desierta. En mi cabeza todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de lo que había acabado de hacer.

23:00 pm Salí en busca de nuevos retos. Me puse mi vestido rojo que se ceñía a mi cuerpo y combinaba con el color de mi pelo. Mis tacos resonaban en el suelo a mi paso, marcándolo como el latido de un corazón, _pum, pum, pum._

01:00 am ¿Por qué los hombres son tan predecibles? Sólo le muestras un poco tu escote y les prometes sexo sin compromiso y ¡zas! Están en tu cama en un dos por tres.

2:30 am Lo amarro a mi cama. Me muevo como una felina en busca de su presa. Veo en sus ojos la lujuria. Lo provoco. Sigue amarrado de manos y pies.

Me sonreí, _imbécil._

Me subo arriba de él, continua sonriendo con esa estúpida mueca de superioridad. Hago que me penetre mientras me muevo en círculos sobre él. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el placer mientras yo lentamente saco el cuchillo de mi velador. Paso suavemente el filo del cuchillo por su piel. Él se sorprende y abre los ojos asustado. Yo sonrió. Beso su cuello dejándolo que se relaje, luego, vuelvo a pasar el cuchillo por su dorso pero esta vez pongo más presión sobre él, cortándolo.

Chilla de dolor como un puerco que está a punto de ser cercenado. Él lo entiende, niega con la cabeza. Veo en sus ojos como me ruega.

— Shhh —le susurro en su oído.

Dejo por un momento el cuchillo en la cama con las gotas de sangre derramándose por él. Tomo la bufanda de tela y con esto le acallo los horribles chillidos de cerdo.

— Piedad —fue su última palabra.

Me sigo moviendo con él dentro de mí. Y mientras lo hacía volví a tomar el cuchillo. Pase una, dos, tres, cuatro… veces el filo por su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones.

Sus pupilas están muy dilatas; por el miedo. Su cuerpo da pequeños espasmos y comienza a sudar. _Asqueroso_. Le sonrío y me salgo arreglando mi vestido.

— Oh, ¿por qué tienes esa cara, cariño? —Paso mi mano por su rostro pero él sigue moviéndose nervioso—. Tan sólo quiero jugar. — Digo con una dulce voz.

Giro mi cuerpo quedando de espaldas a él. Por mis manos puedo sentir el calor subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, arde. Cierro mis ojos y estiro mi cabeza hacia arriba. Detrás de mí, en la cabecera, hay un espejo. Doy vuelta mi cabeza mirándolo y él se da cuenta del cambio en mí. Veo mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos pasaron de ser verde esmeralda a un amarillo dorado como la miel.

Él sabe dos cosas.

La primera: que va a morir. Y la segunda: no soy humana.

Su cuerpo sigue dando pequeñas convulsiones sobre el colchón, lagrimas se desbordan por sus ojos y sus manos están en puños sobre su cabeza.

— Como dije, sólo quiero jugar.

Le giño un ojo y tan fugaz como un rayo entierro el cuchillo justo al centro de mí, en mi estomago. Tan sólo que no es de mi cuerpo el que brota a borbotones sangre, sino el de él.

Su expresión no tiene precio. Da audibles quejidos de dolor apenas respirando con su boca abierta como un pez.

Saco el cuchillo de dentro de mí. Esta limpio. Miro el filo de esté hablándole.

— Lindo ¿no? —Vuelvo a enterrarlo en mi haciéndolo gritar como niña asustadiza—. Soy como una muñeca vudú. Una muñeca tamaño real.

Río irónica.

Mis ojos se pierden en la nada diciendo con voz apagada:

— _Estoy maldita._

Me acerco hasta quedar frente a su rostro. Da débiles reparaciones, apagándose. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, lo siento. Siento como su vida se desvanece de su cuerpo, la necesito.

Tomo su repugnante rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a que me mire. Inhalo fuertemente absorbiendo su vida, su alma. La energía fluye por mi cuerpo llenándome. Me siento viva, esto es lo que me mantiene.

Lo demás es historia.

En esa cama de nadie, de motel, yace su cuerpo sin vida con su rostro desfigurado y miles de heridas por todo su cuerpo. Mis tacones pisan algo acuoso, miro hacia el piso viendo como la sangre ha bañado el piso a su alrededor.

Doy un suspiro sonoro, quito las arrugas de mi vestido y arreglo mi cabello. Me miro en el espejo y de mi bolso saco mi lápiz labial rojo pintándome. Reviso mi teléfono y veo la hora: 5:00 am.

Le doy un beso al cadáver marcando mis labios en su mejilla pálida contrastando con el rojo vivo de mi lápiz labial. Me paro cerca de la puerta y me imagino que de las cortinas comienzan a salir algunas llamas de fuego. De pronto el olor a quemado inunda mi olfato. Las llamas se multiplicaron por el resto de la habitación haciéndola arder.

Salgo del cuarto caminando por el pasillo hacía la salida. La alarma de incendio comienza a sonar alarmando a las personas de las demás habitaciones.

Saco las gafas de sol de mi bolso poniéndomelas. — Déjalo arder, déjalo arder. —Es lo último que digo saliendo de ese pequeño infierno de llamas rojas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Tus ojos están amarillos —dijo Mila— y la piedra de tu collar roja. —Negó con su cabeza mirándome fijamente—. Creo que no hace falta que me digas nada más.

— Eso es lo que hacemos ¿no? Matamos.

Comencé a jugar con mi collar. Era la figura de la creciente y la estrella, el símbolo de las hijas de la Luna, como nos hacíamos llamar.

En el centro, recreando la forma de la estrella estaba la piedra _mid_, que al igual que mi cabello cambiaba de color cada vez que extraía un alma humana. En estado normal tenía un color azul y calipso entre medio pero cuando tomaba posesión del alma se tornaba roja. Cada bruja tenía una de diferentes formas. _Era la regla_.

Mila lo tenía como anillo puesto en su dedo índice. Yo, lo llevaba colgando como collar puesto en una larga cadena que llegaba hasta el final de mis senos. Éste y muchos otros signos nos hacían diferenciar de los humanos.

Como nuestro cabello rojo vivo, característica esencial de cada hija de la Luna, como también nuestro _mid_, y la triqueta en nuestra piel.

— Sabes muy bien lo que dijo Esme. —Mila se levanto de su escritorio caminando hasta quedar enfrente de mí—. Nada de almas hasta que se sepamos qué es lo que _ellos _quieren.

— No vine por consejos y mucho menos por reclamos. Vine sólo para que le digas a Esme que odio que me encierren y que si en verdad valora su existencia, _nunca_ jamás lo vuelva hacer. —Dije y le tiré las amarras con las que me había aprisionado.

Camine en dirección a la salida, sabiendo que no podría ver a Esme hasta que llegara de su viaje. Pero sabría de mí, vaya que si lo haría.

— Al parecer doscientos años no son suficientes para doblegarte ¿no es así Isabella?

— Necesitarás más que eso, Camilla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me coloqué enfrente del espejo. El _efecto_ se estaba desvaneciendo. Mi piel estaba palideciendo, pero no de la manera encantadora que es cuando tomo un alma, no. Está cenicienta, grisácea, opaca. Mis ojeras se veían más profundas, surcando mi rostro, dándome un aspecto cansado y mayor.

_Estaba envejeciendo_.

Y aunque sabía que no podía morir, mi cuerpo se marchitaba como una flor haciendo necesaria la tarea de derramar la sangre con mis manos, quitando vidas. Esa, esa era mi fuente de la juventud. Y también el precio que debía pagar.

No era un costo fácil. Éramos las hijas del diablo, que nos había bendecido con el poder de la magia pero nada es gratis en esta vida, y todo tiene un costo. El nuestro eran las almas.

_Almas._

Como si en verdad valieran algo.

Había tenido que pasar más de doscientos años en esta tierra para entender que nada valía la pena.

¿Qué eran un par de almas, gente muerta, cuerpos inertes?

Nada.

Pero aun así los necesitaba. Necesitaba cazar, para mantener esta carcasa que me cubría, este envoltorio, porque sabía muy bien que eso era todo lo que tenía. Estaba podrida por dentro, _muerta._

Hubo un tiempo en el que mi belleza era natural. Era mía. Un tiempo en el que mi vida era tan fácil como respirar. Pero había nacido maldita.

Estaba maldita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y de nuevo salgo a cazar.

El alma del tipo en el motel, era sucia y refalosa. Se desvaneció al instante. Necesitaba una más pura. Esas eran las que más perduraban y me dan el mayor poder. Aun así, estábamos en luna nueva y sin el poder de la madre Luna era muy poco lo que podía avanzar. Esme nos había dicho que no saliéramos ni mucho menos cazáramos. Pero lo necesitaba. No iba a dejarme marchitar. Que se la lleve el diablo, oh no, espera. _Ya se la había llevado._

Reí por mi pequeña broma personal.

Tomo el camino hacia la discoteca Red. Ahí al menos conseguiría algo decente, no como en los lugares infernales por los que tenía que transitar por mi _seguridad_.

Red era un club por lo menos lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a la mitad de Backerfild. Su forma era estilo barroco dándole un aspecto de misterio. Por dentro se podía observar lo mismo, un edificio repleto de candelabros colgando del techo creando un ambiente con la luz perfecta, había sillones estilo antiguo y la barra era una mezcla entre madera moderna y un toque de tallados exquisitos.

En el centro más allá de la entrada, estaba la pista. Todo el mundo se movía al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus cuerpos, riendo y tomando. También había varias mesas alrededor de ella, cubiertas por manteles blanco marfil, en el medio de cada una, un toque de cristal adornando y justo paralela a la pista de baile estaba una gran figura de hielo. Me acerco para ver más detenidamente.

Es la figura de una mujer. La mujer esta recostada tocando su cabello, o quizás peinándolo. Esta desnuda de cintura para arriba y abajo, cubriendo su monte de Venus lleva un especie de manto. Sus ojos están cerrados y tiene en su rostro una imagen de paz. Es bella.

Aunque eso no es lo único con lo que se topan mis ojos. Por detrás del hielo puedo ver unos ojos verdes que no dejan de mirarme. Su mirada me cautiva. Siento que el tiempo se detiene. Me congelo.

Yo he visto esos ojos antes. Los conozco.

_Edward._

Edward, grita mi pecho.

¿Está vivo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Miles de preguntas se arremolinan dentro de mí, quemándome. Imposible, imposible. Me repito eso una y otra vez. Yo lo vi morir.

_Murió. _

¿No es así?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Chan, chan, chan... espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ_**

**_No tengo mucho que decir, éste será un fic que mezcla dos tiempos, por eso tienen que estar atentas a las fechas que se ponen al comienzo de cada cap, aunque creo que en el segundo capítulo quedará todo más claro ;) y que ya está el primer trailer de este fic, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi grupo en facebook, ahí pondré adelantos e imágenes de los personajes. Espero pronto traerles el segundo trailer donde quedará más claro sobre que trata la historia. _**

**_Cualquier duda, consuta, etc, etc. Pueden dejar un review y yo se los responderé en la brevedad ñ.ñ_**

**_Me despido_ **

**con cariño Nala **


	3. YOU ARE ONE OF US

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.**

**"Born to Kill"**

**YOU ARE ONE OF US****  
****(Tú eres una de nosotras)**

**Sin pasión, el hombre sólo es una fuerza latente que espera una posibilidad, como el pedernal al choque del hierro,  
para lanzar chispas de luz.****  
**

**Roseland, 1823.**

El sol me pegaba directo a mi cara. _Lo odiaba_. Hacía que mi trabajo fuera mil veces peor. Pero debía hacerlo.

Mi falda larga que me llegaba más abajo de mis tobillos se enredaba entre mis pies, tropezándome. Inconscientemente la subí haciendo un nudo dejándola más arriba de mi rodilla. El calor era incesante y sofocador pero debía de terminar mi trabajo recolectando manzanas. Era mi tarea, llenar tres sacos diarios. No era cosa fácil, debido a mi baja estatura tenía que juntar varios cajones de madera para poder alcanzarlas y arrancarlas de las ramas.

Vivíamos mi madre y yo en la casa grande. Como empleadas, claro. Mi madre, Teresse, era la cocinera. Ella había nacido en esa casa y su vida estaba atada a ella, le debía todo a los señores de la casa grande por ende, nada era suyo ni siquiera yo misma. Se lo dejaban saber todos los días de su existencia.

Tomé entre mis manos la última manzana que colgaba de la rama tirando de ella. La arroje al saco y pase mi mano por mi frente sudada. Acerque la cubeta con agua que estaba a la sombra del árbol y con mis manos comencé a tirarme agua por todo mi cuerpo calmando el calor.

Se escucharon una risotadas guturales y supe enseguida a quienes pertenecían: _Josh y su escoria de amigos._ Por mi cuerpo paso un escalofrió al escucharlos. Sin duda eran lo peor de toda la hacienda. Mis manos se volvieron puños a mi lado.

— Pero a quién tenemos aquí —dijo Brent—. Miren nada más cómo esta la nena. Que delicia.

No hacía falta que me girara para saber los gestos que estaba haciendo. _Siempre _hacía lo mismo. Me miraba lascivamente de arriba abajo, pasando su mano regordeta por su boca y sacaba su lengua girandola.

_Asqueroso._

— Tranquilo Brent. Ya sabes, la _"protegida"_ no se puede tocar, aunque a decir verdad, esta esquisita la flor de putita.

Escuche el crujir de las ramas que pisaban acercandose a mí. Mis labios se secaron por los nervios que sentía. Josh se acerco hasta quedar detrás de mí. Era un tipo grande, como un oso, su aliento olía a alcohol barato. Paso su nariz por mi pelo, oliendolo. Y su miraba bajo hasta mi escote, que aunque no era grande, el agua que me había tirando encima hacía que la blusa se apegara más a mi cuerpo. Me maldije por eso.

Pero se detuvo. Sabía que solamente hasta ahí podía llegar.

Era algo así como la obseción de Darren, el dueño de la hacienda. Sentia por mí algo que no podía explicar, sin embargo, sabía lo que hacía. Ordenó expresamente que nadie, absolutamente nadie me tocara. Era, según sus propias palabras: _un rosa que estaba cultivando_.

Muchos me llamaban _la protegida_, ya que no dejaba que nadie se aproximara lo suficiente para herirme o _fornicar conmigo_. Desde que tengo memoria, él ha estado observandome, cuidadome, pero nunca jamás tocandome. Sabía muy bien que lo que sentía por mí no era amor paternal ni mucho menos.

Había hecho lo mismo con mi madre. La aprisionó, agoto cada parte de ella, apoderandose de todo su ser. Y cuando ella ya no le sirvio más, la dejo a un lado. Por supuesto no lo suficiente como para dejarla ir. La única certesa que sabía, era que él no era mi padre. Darren era esteril.

Aun así su presencia era repugnante y hacia que mi estomago se revolviera causandome arcadas. Entre Darren y Josh no había diferencia. Los dos eran unos enfermos.

Cada vez que pensaba que tendría que yacer en la misma cama que él, sentirlo así de cerca, dejar que me tocara, me quitaba el aliento. Había veces en las que sentía que no tendría las fuerzas necesarias. Pero luego volvia a ver las cosas en perspectiva. Había muchas cosas en juego, como mi vida y la de mi madre. Jamás pondría en peligro su vida, ella es lo más importante que tengo y sé que si pudiera, ella me salvaria, pero no puede. Todo esta en mis manos. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, siempre.

Alguien los llamo, supuse, era Kit, el captaz y el encargado de vigilarme. Nada se le escapaba de las manos de Darren. Arregañadientes los cuatro borrachos tuvieron que alejarse de mí y seguir su camino. _Gracias Dios._

Tarde, me doy cuenta de la hora que es. Cada vez que vengo se me pasa la hora en estos inmensos campos, repletos de árboles y pasto y libertad.

_Libertad condicionada_.

A veces se me pasa sin querer y otras a proposito. No me gusta estar en la casa grande. Empezando porque nadie allí en verdad me quiere en ese lugar, desde la señora Edith, la esposa de Darren, quien ve todo lo que hace su marido y no hace nada por detenerlo. Hasta todos los sirvientes del patrón. Todos me odian, no ven en mí mas que la muchacha que no pueden tocar o _la puta de Darren_, aunque nunca lo hayamos hecho.

_Pronto_, susurró una voz en mi cabeza.

El viento comenzó a ser más frío y el cielo empezó a atardecer, los pajaros emprendieron su vuelo creando un ruido caotico. Mire hacia mis lados y la mayoría de los trabajadores se habían ido. Nerviosa, le hice un nudo al saco que estaba debajo de mis pies, esperando que mañana alguien los recogiera. Ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle a alguien que los cargara.

Mi madre se va a enojar. No le gusta que esté a estas horas fuera de la casa grande, fuera de la cocina, fuera de su vista. Ella es la única que me protege y lo siento en cada respiro que da. Ella daría su vida por mí.

Aquí no hay velas que puedan ayudar a alumbrar mi camino, así que doy pasos rapidos antes de que el sol se esconda por completo y camine en la oscuridad absoluta. El pasto y la hierba se sientes más asperos que nunca bajo mis pies descalsos, ya casi no camino, sino que corro.

Llego hasta la parte en la que la valla nace y descanso casi sin aliento, estoy casi cerca de llegar a donde empieza la casa grande.

— ¡Isabella! —Siento que gritan mi nombre. Asustada busco de donde proviene esa voz pero no hay nada más que oscuridad. Ahora el sol se ha ido por completo y junto con él toda la luz que tenía—. ¡Isabella!

Escucho nuevamente mi nombre en un grito fuerte. Es una voz de mujer que se pierde en la nada.

— _Isabella_ —alguien susurra en mi oído y salto asustada por su proximidad.

Una mujer joven, no tan joven como yo pero si más de lo que es mi madre, está en frente de mí. Llevaba una capa roja, al igual que su cabello que esta cubierto por la cupucha. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes no se pierden ninguno de mis movimientos y una sonrisa timida esta en sus labios.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunto alejandome de ella—. ¿Cómo llegaste? No te vi venir. Y por qué estas persiguiendome.

Volvió a sonreír y dio un paso acercandose a mí. — Esas son muchas preguntas, Isabella. Pero digamos que soy una vieja amiga de tu familia.

— ¿De mi familia? ¿De mi madre?

— Sí, de Teresse. Nos conocemos desde algun tiempo. Yo soy Esme —con su mano tiró hacia atrás la capa dejando ver su hermoso y largo cabello rojo. Era hermosa ella también, de una manera en la que no podía dejar de mirarla. Luego miro hacia los lados buscando algo—. Soy como tú.

La mire, extrañada.

— ¿Ha qué se refiere con que es como yo?

Eliminó la distacia que habia entre nosotras y hablo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

— Soy una hija de la Luna. Tú eres una de nosotras. Y he venido a decirte la verdad.

Frunci el ceño, enojada. — Yo no soy como usted. Ni siquiera la conozco. Alejese de mí.

Ella tomó mi brazo con fuerza, deteniendome al instante. No podía imaginar que alguien tan pequeña como ella pudiera tener tal fuerza.

— Suelteme.

Esme nego con su cabeza y luego con su ceño fruncido me hablo.

— Sólo dejame mostrarte algo. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

— ¿Y luego me dejará ir?

— Así es.

Asentí en su dirección y ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Luego extendió su mano abierta y pasó su dedo por la palma, de un instante al otro una pequeña llama surgió de plena mano abierta.

— ¡Te estás quemando! —Grité poniendo mi mano en mi boca asombrada.

— Tranquila. No pasa nada —movio su mano de una lado al otro y la pequeña llama se apagó. Levanto y acerco su palma para que pudiera verla—. Ves.

Era increible. No había rastro alguno.

— Oh por Dios. Es…

— ¿Asombroso, no?

— Sí… ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué… qué eres?

Dio una pequeña risita mirando hacia el vacío.

— Ya te lo dije, soy una hija de la Luna, como tú.

— ¿Yo puedo hacer eso? —Pregunté intrigada.

— Sí, pero por supuesto no ahora. Pronto. Cuando estés lista. —Tomo mis manos y me miró directo a mis ojos—. Tú tienes la marca. No dejes nunca que nadie te haga daño, recuerda, siempre nosotras estremos para protegerte.

Sin saber porqué asentí de nuevo hacia ella. Esme me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mí.

— Tengo algo más que mostrarte antes de que me vaya.

— ¿Irte? ¿Y cómo te encontraré?

— Cuando la oportunidad se presente, nos volverémos a encontrar, Isabella.

Esme levantó sus manos y las hizo girar. En el aire comenzaron a flotar pequeñas chispas que brillan constrastadas con la oscuridad. Más y más comenzaron a formarse. Era algo hermoso de ver y de pronto el conjunto de chispas voló colocandose a mi alrededor, girando en mi entorno. Me dejé llevar por su luz y encandesencia, perdiendome. Juro, que sentí como mis pies se elevaban del suelo, sintiendo nada más que aire debajo de ellos. Pero de un momento a otro las chispas se extinguieron una a una y mis pies volvieron a tocar el frío pasto. Todo volvio a la oscuridad y la misteriosa mujer ya no estaba.

Se había ido.

Sin más que hacer volví a correr hasta llegar a la casa grande. Todo estaba al igual que afuera; oscuro. Me escabullí hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la cocina donde se encontraba nuestra habitación. No teníamos más. No se nos dejaba.

Mi madre estaba profundamente dormida, así que sólo quite mi vestido colocandome mi pijama. Me acoste a su lado sintiendo ese olor que tanto me gustaba, mamá sintió mi presencia y estiro sus brazos hasta arroparme a su lado. Cerré mis ojos aún con los recuerdos frescos de hace un momento, soñando que podía prender fuego con mis manos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy es jueves y no me toca ir a la recolecta. Tengo que ayudar a mamá en la cocina, no es que me guste más que estar debajo del incesante sol del campo, pero pelar papas no es un encanto.

Quiero decirle a mamá sobre Esme, sobre lo espectacular que fue ver lo que ella puede hacer. Estoy tan extaciada.

— ¿Madre? —Pregunto mientras lavo las papas a mi derecha.

— Dime, Isabella. —Contesta ella revolviendo la sopa en una de las grandes ollas.

No sé cómo comenzar, todas las palabras se juntan en mi cabeza queriendo salir.

— Ayer conocí a alguien. No era un joven, claro está… era una mujer. Dijo que te conocia.

Mamá se detuvo y por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado. Aún de espaldas a mí me dijo en una voz lenta:

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo era, Isabella? —Limpió sus manos en el delantal que estaba en su vestido y se quedo viendome demasiado tiempo.

— Ella era… asombrosa. Mamá hizo cosas que jamás pensé siquiera eran posibles. Yo…

— ¿Qué te dije de hablar con extraños, hija? Son demasiado peligrosos, lo sabes. —Dijo en un tono bajo, que sabia, eran de problemas.

— Es que ella me dijo cosas, te conocia. Me dijo que era una hija de la Luna. Esme me dijo que podia hacer las cosas que ella hacia.

Mamá negó con su cabeza. Se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. — Esme no es buena. Nada de lo que viene de ella lo es.

— Pero mamá ella…

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero que mi hija esté cerca de esa mujer! ¿Lo has entendido, Isabella?

Nunca había visto a mi madre tan enojada. Su rostro estaba rojo y su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes tú?

— Porque yo lo digo. Todo lo que ella es, todo lo que ella hace está maldito. Es todo lo que tienes que saber. —Caminó hasta puerta que daba hasta la sala—. Le diré a Darren que te encuentras enferma. Está semana estaras todos los días en esta cocina.

Mamá tomo mi rostro en su mano, obligandome a verla. — No quiero enterarme de que sigues viendo a esa mujer.

Salió fugaz por la puerta, sin dejarme decirle algo.

¿Por qué reaccinaba así? ¿Qué es lo que habia entre mamá y Esme? Mamá nunca había hablado de ella. ¿Y sí mi madre me escondia más cosas sobre mi pasado? ¿Quién era yo? O más bien, ¿qué era?

Con estas dudas en mi cabeza tomé el bol de cristal que tenía la ensalada que mamá había hecho. Debía llevarlo hasta la mesa del comedor central.

Remilgando, caminé sin darme cuenta y choque contra algo duro. Sentí como el bol se hacia pedazos en el suelo pero eso no fue lo que más llamo mi atención. Sino que los brazos que evitaron que cayera al suelo sobre el cristal roto.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver quién era. Mis ojos se toparon con una media sonrisa nerviosa y unos ojos verdes, demasiado dulces para ser de verdad.

Queria decirle que lo sentia, que era una torpe por no verlo. Pero no pude. Kit lo llamo y supuse que era nuevo. Quizas se había perdido. Lo entendia, la casa era enorme. El chico me soltó, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, luego titubeo por un momento pero demasiado pronto siguió su camino.

Ahora debía limpiar el desastre que había hecho, antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero no se confunda con el tiempo en el que trasncurré la historia ñ.ñ**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer, de seguir la historia y de dejar sus comentarios. También a los lectores fantasmas :)**_

_**Como siempre decirles que en el grupo de facebook dejo algunas fotos, música, ect, ect, para que se pasen por allí. También decirles que cualquier duda y/o consulta que tengan dejen un comentario aquí o en ff y se lo responderé lo antes posible.**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos en una proxima actualización.**_

_**Besoss **_


	4. DARK PARADISE

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.**_

**"Born to Kill"**

**DARK PARADISE****  
(Oscuro paraíso)**

**Amarte por siempre, no puede estar mal,  
Aún cuando no estés aquí, no me iré…**

**Y no hay remedio para el recuerdo de rostros,  
Como una melodía, que no deja mi cabeza,  
Tu alma está acechándome y diciéndome,  
Que todo está bien,  
Pero desearía estar muerta...**

**Cada vez que cierro mis ojos,**  
**Es como un oscuro paraíso,**  
**Nadie se te compara,**  
**Tengo miedo de que no vayas a estar esperando del otro lado…**

**Backerfild, presente. **

Conté los segundos que pasaron antes de darme cuenta de que él no me había reconocido.

_¿Cómo era posible? _

Me repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez. Comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario a la figura de hielo yendo en mi dirección, se estaba acercando. Como por instinto mis pies se movieron, pero en dirección contraria. Quería decirle algo, tenía miles de preguntas por derramar, sin embargo, me contuve.

Por mi cabeza pasaron en flashes todas las imágenes de nosotros.

Primero, cuando me toco por primera vez, cuando escuche de sus labios un tímido y bello _te amo_, cuando esas bestias lo apresaron y marcaron su cuerpo. Me pregunto si todavía lleva la marca que le dejo el fierro caliente en su tersa piel. Y finalmente cuando le enterraron esa daga en el corazón. Todo en mi presencia.

Por el reflejo de las luces en el hielo vi su fugaz sonrisa.

_Oh, esa dulce sonrisa_. Cuantas noches pase pidiendo, rezando para poder ver aunque sea una última vez más esa dulce, dulce sonrisa. _¿Estoy soñando?_ ¿Es esto a caso una broma? Quiero llorar, gritar, bailar. Quiero conocerlo.

_¿Me seguirá amando?_

¿Me seguirá amando cuando vea que ya no queda nada de aquella chica ingenua y pura que conoció?

Después de dar mi alma y convertirme en lo que soy, me había sentido muerta por dentro. Era como si me hubiese congelado en el tiempo. Si me cortaba no lo sentía, si follaba era como cuando te masturbas sin poder llegar, si comía no engordaba y si no respiraba absolutamente nada pasaba.

Pero ahora, estando en frente de él, con su mirada abrasándome, sentía mi corazón acelerarse, mis manos sudar, y mis labios secarse. Lo único que me excitaba era matar. Sentir la sangre escurrir por mis dedos, tomar esa pequeña porción de vida y alimentarme. Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Edward siempre había tenido ese efecto en mí, hasta tal punto en el que llegue a dar mi vida por tan sólo verlo una vez más. Y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de mí no podía dar ni un mísero paso.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

Si no me recordaba, iba a hacer que me conociera. _Aguarda por mi, bebé._

Eliminé toda distancia entre nosotros. Pase mi dedo por mi cuello y jugué con el collar que llevaba puesto sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Puede que no me recuerde, pero le guste. Lo notaba en sus gestos.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Dijo cerca de mi oído. Estábamos peligrosamente cerca.

— Sí —respondí en el suyo, rozando mis labios por su mandíbula.

Tomó mi mano y mi corazón me jugó una mala pasada. Ahí estaba, esa maldita sensación que nadie más me hacía sentir. Aquella electricidad y adrenalina de saber que lo que hacíamos era prohibido.

_Pero ya no_, me recordé. _Ahora somos libres. _

Me llevó hasta la pista de baile. Una lenta y suave melodía comenzó a sonar. Colocó su mano en mi cadera acercándome a él. Yo pase mis brazos por su cuello y nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música. Su nariz y su aliento hormigueaban por mi cabello. Perdida, puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Todavía teníamos esa diferencia de estatura que hacía que encajáramos tan bien. Éramos dos piezas hecha una, que se volvían a encontrar.

Definitivamente no tuvimos los bailes suficientes antes de que lo arrebataran de mis brazos. Nunca lo serían. Con Edward lo quería todo, absolutamente todo.

Oh, dulce madre Luna. ¿Es esto la realidad? ¿Al final escuchaste mis incesantes pedidos? Que caprichosa eres, querida.

_Mejor tarde que nunca_, pensé.

— Eres muy bella —dijo rozando mi oreja.

Y fueron aquellas palabras que terminaron por romperme. Sentí como mi corazón, que había estado entumecido por décadas daba su primer latido, acelerándose.

Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras en aquel bosque, aquellas que me hicieron caer por él.

— Gracias. —Dije dando una débil sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa en su rostros, de esas que sabes que serán tu perdición, paso su mano por mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

— Y un bello rostro para tenerlo cubierto por este largo cabello.

— Hay algunas cosas que son mejor mantenerlas cubiertas —dije mirándolo. Rió negando con su cabeza. Pasó su mano por su cabello desordenándolo y volvió a poner su mano en mi cintura.

— No creo que ésta sea una de ellas.

Nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música, desapareciendo todo lo demás. Si hubiese podido llorar, ahora mi rostro sería un mar de lágrimas.

— ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

— Más de lo que quisiera. —Mis dedos en círculos pasaban por su hombro y con mi mirada prendada de la suya. Había perdido muchas sensaciones humanas que ya había creído tenerlas enterradas en el fondo de mi memoria. Pero ahora parecían renacer de las cenizas—. ¿Y tú? No te había visto antes.

_Lento_, me recordé. _Hazlo lento_.

— No. Llegue hace poco a la ciudad. Digamos que ando recorriendo el país.

Asentí y una perezosa sonrisa se quedo en mis labios. — ¿Y cuál fue tu última parada antes de venir aquí?

Él volvió a jugar con mi cabello, pasándolo entre sus dedos.

— Nueva York —dijo con sus labios lentamente. Me quede viéndolos. Inconsciente, pase mis dedos sobre ellos, apenas rozándolos.

— Tus ojos me recuerdan a un bosque perdido. Y tus labios a las dulces amapolas. —Se quedo viéndome por más de un segundo. Esa extraña sensación no me abandonaba. Me quedé congelada entre sus brazos—. Lo siento, ¿dije algo que te molestara?

— No. —Negué con mi cabeza y le di una suave sonrisa—. ¿Te gustan las flores?

Rió

— Sí. Me gusta cuidar de ellas. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi favorita? —Dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que pude ver sus dientes blancos.

— Claro.

— Son las begonias, pero no cualquier begonia, sino más bien las_ begonias elatior_. —Volvió a poner su boca al lado de mi oído hablando en susurros—. ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

— Bueno, no sé mucho de flores, pero mis favoritas son las rosas.

— Las rosas. ¿Por qué?

Edward me hizo girar por la pista y luego volvió a poner sus manos en mi cintura.

— Porque son hermosas y peligrosas.

Asintió con su cabeza manteniendo su labio preso entre sus dientes. — Ya veo.

La música se termino y él tomo mi mano levantándola.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo?

— ¿No me vas a morder, cierto?

Él rió apretando mi mano en una suave caricia. — No, hoy no al menos.

Sin saber por qué, reí junto a él asintiendo con mi cabeza. —Está bien. Acepto.

Caminamos juntos hasta las mesas de manteles blancos, que al verlas de cerca parecían más de color crema, bordados con miles de detalles. Nos quedamos por una largo rato en silencio, sólo viéndonos. Luego pedimos nuestros tragos y hablamos de todo y nada a la vez. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con alguien que no supiera de mi naturaleza asesina. Me costaba mucho trabajo concentrarme en lo que decía, mis pasamientos se iban a la deriva cada vez que escucha su voz, pareciendo todo tan irreal. E incluso me costaba más dejar de mirarle, disimular mi sed de saber los porqués de su existencia.

— ¿Así que eres de Oregón?

— No, más bien soy de California. De un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios. —Dije irónica—. ¿Y tú?

— De ningún lugar. Soy un alma libre —dijo tomando el vaso y acercándolo a sus labios.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y la pista se lleno de gente que estaba a acostumbrada a llegar más tarde. Había visto más una vez esos rostros, algunos eran conocidos de mis victimas pasadas y creo que si supieran que había hecho con ellos no estarían bailando tan felices.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más cómodo? —Pregunto Edward, pasando su dedo por el dorso de mi mano.

— Me encantaría —dije bebiendo el resto de mi copa.

Tome mi abrigo de la entrada, de hecho, era más bien una capa roja que usaba como abrigo, aunque nadie se daba cuenta. Junte los lazos rojos amarrándolos por mi cuello.

— Muy original —dijo Edward apuntando el abrigo.

— Gracias —le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

La fuerte brisa tan típica en Backerfild golpeo mi rostro a penas puse un pie fuera de la entrada. Edward me tomo por mi cintura guiándome hacia la parte trasera.

— Espero no haya venido en nada, porque me gustaría llevarte en mi propio auto. —Asentí dándole una sonrisa—. Perfecto. Sólo dame unos segundos. —Dijo y camino rápidamente hacia la parte trasera, en donde se hallaba el estacionamiento.

El viento seguía en una incesante ráfaga haciendo mecer mi largo cabello, intente controlarlo pero era un caso perdido. El fuerte sonido de una bocina me hizo saltar.

— Estoy listo. —Edward llego en un auto deportivo negro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré en él.

— Lindo —dije—, no se mucho de autos, pero podría decir que es un Ferrari ¿o me equivoco? —Cerré la puerta y una lucecita comenzó a parpadear en la parte de arriba.

Edward se inclino a mi lado abriendo la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar. La luz dejo de parpadear. Mis ojos pasaron de la luz hasta sus ojos y a sentir su aliento rozando con mis labios. —Ahora sí —dijo él pasando, mirando mis labios.

Volvió a su posición original prendiendo el auto.

— Como bien dijiste, es un Ferrari. Es el modelo _458 Italy_. No soy un apasionado de algo con cuatro ruedas. Tengo mejores pasatiempos, pero al menos es decente.

Comenzó a conducir y el motor rugió ante nosotros. Anduvimos por algunas calles, las cuales eran guiadas por su GPS. Hasta que llegamos a un sector algo alejado de la ciudad. Backerfild era un lugar muy delimitado por sus sectores, y éste era uno de los no muy recomendados. Entramos en un edificio que estaba solo al medio de dos callejones. Estaba oscuro y no muy bien iluminado así que se me hacía difícil reconocer el lugar. Llegamos al estacionamiento privado, que no parecía muy confiable. Me pregunte si en verdad creía que su auto estaba seguro quedándose allí.

Di un suspiro. Debo admitirlo, estaba nerviosa. Rodee mis ojos, que sensaciones más humanas.

Él se bajo y abrió la puerta dándome su mano la cual acepte, tomándola y saliendo del auto. Mis tacones sonaban al chocar con el suelo de cerámica que había en la entrada. Subimos por una pequeña escalera llegando hasta un pasillo, y déjenme decirles: en ningún momento él soltó mi mano, sintiéndose como el mismo puto cielo.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y las bisagras rechinaron al abrirse.

Edward se coloco detrás de mí posando sus manos en mis hombros dándoles suaves caricias. Podía sentir su aliento, el cual olia a menta fresca, sobre mi cuello, enloqueciéndome. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por mis brazos desnudos haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo, hormigueando en mi piel por donde él pusiera sus dedos. Una de sus manos subió hasta tomar mi cabello y lo puso en uno de mis lados, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Sus labios no se hicieron esperar, posándose en mí.

Sin querer, un gemido salió de mis labios causándole una sonrisa que sentí sobre mi piel.

— No te detengas. —Le pedí.

Edward negó con su cabeza lentamente. No podía ver su rostro, pero me imaginaba la sonrisa que debía tener, deseándolo aún más. Deseaba sus labios, deseaba tenerlos por el resto de mi cuerpo una y otra vez.

Su mano llego hasta el cierre mi vestido que se extendía por toda mi espalda. Jugó con él por un instante hasta que lo deslizó hacia abajo, desnudándome. Se quedo quieto, observándome. Sabía lo que estaba viendo; mi tatuaje. Uno de los tantos que tenía.

Si había marcando mi alma, ¿por qué no hacerlo también con mi cuerpo?

Un atrapasueños cubría casi toda la piel de mi espalda. Pasó sus dedos sobre mi tatuaje, remarcándolo por cada detalle que tenía. Era una tortura. Después sentí la calidez de sus labios por mi espalda, dejando cortos pero calientes besos a su pasar. Quito por completo mi vestido dejándolo caer por mi cuerpo hasta que llego al suelo. Levante mis pies saliendo de él. Ahora sólo estaba con mis bragas, de espalda a él, sintiéndome más pequeña que nunca, indefensa y vulnerable.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me dio vuelta quedando frente a frente. Sus ojos observaban cada porción de mi cuerpo, sin perderse ningún detalle. Si hubiera sido algunas décadas atrás, estaría muerta de vergüenza, cohibiéndome al sentir su mirada posada en mí. Pero ahora, hasta eso había cambiado. Sabía lo que la magia había hecho con mi cuerpo perfeccionándolo. Era una pieza de arte, podrida por dentro, pero al fin y al cabo hermosa.

Levanto mi barbilla y lentamente acerco mi rostro al suyo. Cerré mis ojos por instinto dejándome llevar. Sentí la calidez de su boca sobre la mía, sus labios tocando los míos. Se dio su tiempo, los probos y saboreo a su antojo. De pronto el ritmo cambio y se volvió más pasional. Ataco mi boca, devorándome. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, sintiéndome como si volviera a casa. Él era mi hogar. Él lo era todo.

Todavía con nuestras bocas juntas, caminamos hasta una habitación. Nos introducimos juntos, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos unidos y el calor que radiaban. Tiró de mí en la cama y pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos.

No quería que esto acabara nunca. Y si era un sueño, no quería despertar. A la mierda la realidad. Esto era mil veces mejor.

Me levante, acercándome a él. Tomé su camisa entre mis manos y lo jalé hacia mí. Con mis manos recorrí todo su pecho bajando hasta su pantalón. Él sonrió. Volví a subir mis manos pero estaba vez iba quitando uno a uno los botones de mi camino hasta que por fin logre deshacerme de ella.

Y ahí estaba. La prueba de que era él. La marca que le dejaron. Quise gritar en ese momento, no quería recordar lo que nos habían hecho, no ahora, no en ese momento, _jamás._ Era un carga demasiado pesada para llevar.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercando nuestros labios y _quise _creer que él lo entendía. Que sabía el porqué de mi cambio. Sus besos borraron ese asco que sentía por mí misma, alejándome de todo dolor. De todo odio. Ahora éramos sólo él y yo. Sólo él y yo contra el mundo.

Volvió a arrojarme sobre la cama, acechándome. Comenzó besando mi cuello, adueñándose de él, bajando por mis pechos, adorándolos, siguiendo por mi estomago y mi pelvis hasta llegar a mis bragas. Tiró de ellas con sus dientes hasta sacarlas por completo. Estaba absolutamente desnuda. Sin más.

Besó mis labios, pero esta vez, los de abajo. Lentamente saco su lengua, revoloteándola por mi centro, jugando conmigo. Comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de su lengua sobre mí, matándome.

— No pares, no pares —le dije. Tomé su cabello entre mis manos, acercándolo más a mí. Quería sentirlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Estaba llegando al límite de mi cordura, fuera de lo racional. Sólo sintiendo. Todo demasiado primitivo. Sentí el frío de su cuerpo al dejar el mío pero sólo fue por una fracción de segundo, ya que al instante lo volví a sentir sobre mí. Todo paso demasiado rápido. Sus manos estaban a mis lados, sujetándome y entró de una estocada. Termino por descongelarme. Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, entregándome a ciegas a ese hombre que dominaba mis sentidos y echaba a patadas mi sentido común.

Éramos todo cuerpo y sensación. Una y otra vez lo sentí llenarme, arrasándome con su pasión. Era un remolino de lujuria y calor, calor y lujuria. Mis uñas arañaban su espalda y los gemidos de su boca eran música para mis oídos. Estábamos en tal armonía, juntos, nuestras respiraciones, el choque de nuestros cuerpos, la danza de nuestras lenguas. Sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar.

— _Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo, no lo resistiré. _—Dije en un susurró que sólo escuche yo. Pero lo necesitaba, era la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío era lo mejor. Pero debía volver a la realidad.

Me levante de la cama y busque toda mi ropa haciéndome camino hacia la entrada. No era un buen departamento. Era viejo y olía horrible, pero nada de eso me había preocupado antes. ¿Por qué él vivía en un lugar tan horrible como este, conduciendo un auto como el que tiene?

Levante el vestido del suelo, colocándomelo. El cierre era demasiado largo, aunque no era un problema. Me mire en el espejo que estaba en la sala de espalda, con un solo movimiento el vestido estuvo en su lugar. Arregle mi cabello mientras me colocaba mi capa. Un olor en particular llamo mi atención. Lo seguí hasta que llegué a un armario justo en frente de mí. Supongo que husmear en casas ajenas, está mal, pero qué diablos, agréguenlo a la larga lista de mis pecados.

Tomé el pomo entre mi mano, abriendo la puerta del armario. Y en ese momento lo supe. Al parecer Edward y yo no éramos tan diferentes como pensé. Había una caja repleta de armas, la mayoría repletas de sangre, y si había algo en lo que era buena era con respecto a la sangre. Estaba algo fresca. Tome uno de los tantos cuchillos carniceros que había allí. Seguí mirando el armario y mis ojos se toparon con unas bolsas de basuras, llenas. No había que ser muy brillante para saber que ahí había de todo, menos basura.

— Supongo que me descubriste. —Dijo él en una voz melodiosa—. Es una lástima, me gustabas.

Reí negando con mi cabeza.

— Fue bueno volverte a ver Edward —dije acercándome a la ventana.

Tiré el cuchillo al suelo y me lance por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? Siendo las 4: 36 am en mi pais, estoy terminando de editar este capítulo ñ.ñ **  
**¿Qué creen que va a hacer Edward? ¿Matará a Bella o la dejará ir? A la que responda correctamente, le dejo un adelanto ;)**

**Decirles que pronto subiré una nueva adaptación que ya terminé y que subiré los capítulos dos veces por semana. Más abajito les dejaré el summary. También contarles que para los que no sepan hice un segundo trailer de este fic donde creo yo, deje algo claro sobre lo que va esta historia. **

**También que la imagen del tatuaje de Bella, la música, etc, etc. La pueden encontrar en el grupo de facebook de mis fics. En mi perfil está el link. **

**Creo que eso es todo y no olviden: Si tienen alguna duda, consulta, recomendación, dejen un review y se los responderé encantada. **

**¡Saludos!**

**One for the money**

**Summary: Conoce a Bella Swan, de Trenton, New Jersey. Bella toma una medida de urgencia: recurrir al indeseable de su primo Mike para que le haga un hueco en su agencia de fianzas. Su nuevo trabajo, de cazarecompensas, consistirá en encontrar y llevar ante la justicia a clientes que no comparezcan en los juicios después de haber sido puestos en libertad bajo fianza. Aunque nunca ha visto unas esposas de cerca y la única arma que conoce es el spray de autodefensa, eso no le impide asumir la caza y captura del fugitivo más escurridizo de la empresa: el ex policía antivicio y sospechoso de asesinato Edward Masen, el sexy e irresistible Edward Masen que la sedujo y la dejó tirada en el instituto.**


	5. SLAVE OF MY DESTINY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.**

**"Born to Kill" **

**SLAVE OF MY DESTINY**  
**(Esclava de mi destino)**

**Oh, la libertad, Oh, la libertad,  
Oh libertad sobre mí.  
Y antes de ser un esclavo,  
Me gustaría ser enterrado en la tumba,  
Y volver a casa, a mi Señor y ser libre.**

**No más llanto, (¿no lo sabes?), no más llanto,**  
**no más llanto sobre mí.**  
**Y antes de ser un esclavo,**  
**Me gustaría ser enterrado en la tumba**  
**Y volver a casa, a mi Señor y ser libre.**

**Roseland, 1823.**

Sentía el poder de una mirada sobre mí. Pero no como esas miradas de siempre, como la de _ellos_. No. Era diferente. Era como calor y a la vez un frío que me calaba los huesos, erizaba mi piel y me ponía en alerta. Se sentía bien. Me gustaba esa sensación desconocida.

A donde fuera que me moviera lo sentía.

Estábamos en verano, así que había mucha gente trabajando en la hacienda recolectando la fruta, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Diferente a otras cosechas. Y más que algo, era alguien.

Oh, sí. _Era él._

Lo pillé mirándome, oh y cuan atrevido era, nunca quito su mirada de mí. ¿Es qué a caso no sabía quién era yo? ¿Es qué no tenía miedo? O quizás era un suicida.

Al frente de mí, detrás del árbol que daba con el que estaba yo, en medio de las ramas lo encontré. Seguía con la mirada sobre mí. Aunque me ponía nerviosa, me gustaba. Nadie me había mirado de esa manera, como si en verdad valiera la pena. Al menos hacerlo con alguien como yo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida quise ser alguien diferente. Toda mi vida pensé que era afortunada, ya sabes, del tipo de chica que era intocable, de quién a pesar de ser hija de la criada podría pasar por señora de la casa grande. Oh, pero ahora, ahora no.

Desee con todo mí ser, ser alguien diferente, alguien común. Una chica como Ángela. No era agraciada pero al menos ella tenía una vida normal y sobre todo tenía la oportunidad de elegir.

Elegir.

Desear.

Soñar.

Un suspiro profundo que salió de lo más recóndito de mí, quedo a la deriva en el espacio. ¿Qué me hacía desear todo esto?

¿Él? ¿O su mirada?

Juro, podía ver un futuro en su mirada. Que tonta, como si en verdad _yo _tuviese un futuro. Pero no podía evitarlo, si tan sólo… si tan sólo me acercara un poco más. Sé que estoy arriesgando mucho por este capricho, a mamá, a nuestras vidas, pero ¿y si no es sólo un capricho?

¿Y si en verdad merezco algo más que ser el juguete de Darren? ¿En realidad lo hago? ¿En realidad lo merezco?

Tome entre mis manos otra manzana para colocarla en el saco, pero como ya tenía tres en mis manos, al tirar de la cuarta, una de ellas se cayó de mis manos rodando por el suelo. Me incliné para recogerla pero una mano blanca se adelanto a mi movimiento tomándola entre sus dedos.

Era el chico que había conocido en la cocina. Dios, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya fantaseaba con él.

Él extendió su mano hacía mí, entregándome la manzana.

— Gracias —dije en voz baja. Podía sentir como el calor recorría mis mejillas y las hacia arder.

— Eres muy bella. —soltó de pronto.

Anodada, sin saber que decir sólo lo mire.

Vi como su mano que estaba a su costado, la hacia un puño y luego la abria repitiendo el mismo acto una y otra vez. Titubeante se acerco a una distacia en la que nadie jamás habia estado de mí. Bueno, nadie del genero masculino.

Estiro su mano hasta llegar a un pequeño mecho que se salia de mi trenza colocandolo detrás de mi oreja. Dejó su mano por unos instantes más, ahí, en mi rostro.

Ese simple acto significo tanto para mí. No podía estar segura de si él tambien lo sintió, pero algo me decía que sí. Mi cuerpo me gritaba que me acercara más a él. Que lo tocara.

En un momento de total descontrol y sin importarme nada, levanté lenta y nerviosa mi mano hasta ponerla sobre su pecho. Estaba caliente y su corazón latia desbordado. Presione más mi palma sobre el lugar donde se debía encontrar su corazón para sentir mejor sus latidos.

Dio un suspiro y mi cuerpo hizo lo mismo, imitandolo. Nuestras miradas se encontrar en un momento en el que todos lo demás parecia desaparecer.

Sólo estabamos él y yo, yo y él. Nuestros latidos desbordados y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

¿Qué podía significar todo esto?

¿Lo había encontrado? ¿Había encontrado el amor? ¿O él me había encontrado a mí?

Sólo nos tomo una fracción de segundo sentir aquello que sabía que duraría para siempre. No importaba lo que pasará después, ni después de después. Esto no iba a terminar.

Nos habíamos conectado.

Juntos.

Para la eternidad.

Él puso su mano sobre la mía, dándole una sensación de confort y alivio a mi alma aquejada y liberándola de cierta manera.

Libre

Quiero ser libre, oh Dios mío, hazme libre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Por amor al creador, Isabella! ¿Dónde andabas? —Preguntó Charlotte casi sin aliento.

Había salido corriendo después de ese momento de delis que había tenido con el muchacho nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ¿en qué estaba pensado? Sin duda no lo hacía. Confundida corrí hasta la parte más profunda del bosque, casi a donde ya terminaba el territorio de Darren y comenzaban las tierras libres. Allí, al menos podía imaginar que lo era.

— Necesitaba pensar —le dije.

Charlotte era una esclava negra, una de las tantas que poseía Darren. Quien se hacía conocer como un patrón cruel e injusto. Cada vez que veía el rostro de Charlotte, y esa enorme cicatriz que surcaba su rostro desde su mejilla hasta su labio, me recordaba lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser ese hombre que tenía total control sobre mí.

Hace algunos años atrás, cuando yo era una niña, y Charlotte intento huir con su padre, recuerdo haber estado en este mismo lugar, en el límite junto a mi madre recogiendo flores. Charlotte, su padre y otros esclavos estaba llegando justo al final del camino, saltaron la barrera y algunos escaparon. Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a sentir y a ver pasar por mis ojos todo lo que sucedió. Charlotte por ser la más pequeña se quedo al final, siendo aplastada por la muchedumbre. Todos habían alcanzado la valla final pudiéndose sentir libres, pero ella no. Justo en ese momento, Kit, Darren y los demás llegaron por ellos. El padre de Charlotte al ver que su hija no había pasado se devolvió por ella y sentencio su vida.

Darren, con todo el odio en sus ojos y con la fusta en su mano le dio tal golpe a la niña, arrojándola al barro. Mi madre dice que en ese momento se le partió el alma en dos. Su padre se abalanzo sobre Darren tratando de detenerlo. Él se llevo el resto de los golpes. Luego de azotarlo una y otra vez, le amarraron sus manos a la carreta y arrastraron su cuerpo de vuelta a la hacienda. Y a Charlotte la dejaron tirada en el barro, casi muerta.

Mi madre corrió en su ayuda y salvo a esa pequeña niña que tan sólo deseaba aquello por lo cual yo daría mi vida; _libertad._

Pero para el padre de Charlotte no termino ahí. El odio y la rabia que sentía Darren hacia la raza negra no tenían límites. Él hizo que amarraran al hombre en un palo de madera al medio del patio central de la casa grande. Ahí, obligo a que sus propios amigos, familiares y compañeros lo siguieran azotando, dejándolo desangrar vivo. Estuvo ahí días y días, hasta que sus labios se secaron, el dolor surco su rostro, las moscas se arremolinaron en sus heridas y agonizo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Mi madre me dijo que había algo que Darren no podía quitarles; su alma. Y que la de él ya estaba con Dios y la maldad de Darren ya no podía alcanzarlo.

Dejaron su cuerpo pudrirse allí, como recordatorio que nadie podía desafiarlo, y el que lo hacía, pagaba las consecuencias.

Desde ese día se me hacia difícil ver la cicatriz de Charlotte y no recordar todo aquello que Darren me obligo a observar.

— Tu madre te está buscando, niña. Algo grande paso en la casa grande. ¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros! —Dijo Charlotte tomando mi mano y arrastrándome.

— Espera. —Dije deteniéndome—. Necesito hablar contigo.

— Este no es el mejor momento —dijo Charlotte sin soltarme—. Tenemos que irnos.

— Si no se lo digo a alguien voy a explotar, por favor. —Tomé su mano y le di un leve apretón. Sus manos estaban llenas de cayos, ásperas y gruesas por el trabajo duro que tenía que hacer.

— Está bien —aceptó ella dándome una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Tú crees… tú crees que el amor sea para nosotras?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó confundida.

— Lo he estado pensando, ¿sabes? Digo, Maura dice que el amor nos hace libre y yo quiero, quiero con todo mi corazón serlo. Lo necesito.

Charlotte negó lentamente con su cabeza. — Isabella. No dejes que esos pensamientos te contaminen. —Aún con nuestras manos unidas ella hablo—. Puede que no tengamos el mismo color de piel pero tenemos el mismo destino. Y déjame decirte una cosa: ni el amor ni la libertad fueron hechas para nosotras. Tan sólo mira mi rostro y lo sabrás.

Baje mi mirada, triste. Ella tenía razón.

Charlotte tomo mis hombros, mirándome. — Pero hay algo que él no puede tener —los ojos de Charlotte estaban cristalizados y su voz era dificultosa—. Y sé, sé que algún día allá arriba lo seremos.

Me abrazo y pude sentir todo el sufrimiento y el dolor con el que cargaba, acongojándome. Nunca jamás, me dije, quiero tener esa carga sobre mí, matándome, por el resto de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola :)**_

Antes que nada mandarle un beso enormeee a mi amiga Adri (chikitamemo) por su cumpleaños, espero que la pases super genial y que cumplas muchos más amiga ;)

_**Un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado ñ.ñ**_

_**De a poco se irá sabiendo los porqués y la razón principal de porque Bella es como es y el llevar de su vida siniestra.**_

_**La canción que puse al comienzo es realmente hermosa (me hizo llorar) así es que se las recomiendo para que la escuchen mientras leen el capítulo, le dará más sentido ;)**_

_**En el grupo de facebook les dejo el link y algunas imágenes.**_

_**Como siempre un abrazo enorme a todas esas personitas que se dan el tiempo de comentar, adoro leer sus opiniones :***_

_**Nos vemos en otra actualización**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
